The present invention relates to a method and an apparatus for displaying information, and a program and a program storage medium used therefore, and particularly to a method and an apparatus for displaying thumbnails corresponding to data, and a program and a program storage medium used therefore.
Technologies are currently available with personal computers for example in which a thumbnail which corresponds to still picture or moving picture data is displayed for a personal computer user to select these data by means of the thumbnail to manipulate the selected data.
However, a problem with the prior art is that the personal computers in which a thumbnail is displayed for data manipulation can manipulate only data including images, not data including no image.